youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Markcrilley
Mark Crilley (born: ) is an American manga creator and children's book author, who worked a few years in Japan and Taiwan as an English teacher. On YouTube he makes instructional videos on how to draw in many different styles, mainly manga styles. He's the author of Miki Falls, Akiko, and Brody's Ghost. History Early life Mark Crilley was born on May 21, 1966. He was raised in Detroit, Michigan, United States of America. Crilley began drawing from a very young age. He graduated from the University of Detroit Jesuit High School in 1984, proceeding to Kalamazoo College, where he befriended children's book writer/illustrator, (and 2001 Caldecott award winner), David Small. Small greatly affected Crillieys Artistic Development as an illustrator and as a writer. Upon graduating from college in 1988, Crilley moved to Taiwan, then Japan, and once more TAiwan, in 1993. He made his living by teaching English. It was while living in Japan, int he fall of 1992, that Crilley came up with the comic book Akiko and created his first adventure comic book. Personal life Crilley distributes drawing advice to artists via YouTube videos and his DeviantArt account. His YouTube videos teach beginners how to draw manga and anime characters. In August 2010, he starred in some how to draw videos for Funimation on demand. Mark Crilley's wife is Miki Crilley who is from Japan, and he named Miki Falls after her. The two have a daughter, Mio, and a son, Matthew. Works Akiko Akiko is an American comic book series written and drawn by Mark Crilley and published by Sirius Entertainment. The series ran for fifty two issues and was a thirteen-time Eisner nominee. The comics have spawned a series of ten children novels from Random House Children's Books. The collection includes: Akiko on the Planet Smoo, (March 2001), Akiko in the Castle of Alia Rellapor, (September 2001), (ends adaptations from comic), Akiko and the Intergalactic Zoo, (April 2002), (original stories begin), Akiko and the Alpha Centauri 5000, (March 2003), Akiko and the Journey to Toog, (September 2003), Akiko The Training Master, (February 2005), Akiko Pieces of Gax, (November 2006), Akiko Fights of Fancy Akiko and the Missing Mishap, (November 2008). The story has been described as a cross between The Wizard of Oz and Star Wars, centering on the adventures of Akiko, a Japanese American girl, on and around the planet Smoo, and other whimsical lands. She is accompanied by her alien friends, Mr. Beeba the wall-read professor, the courageous but impulsive Spuckler, Gax the Worn Down, Kind Robot, and Poog, the Toologian, floating purple head. Miki Falls Miki Falls is an OEL, (original english language), manga series created by Mark Crilley and published by HarperCollins under its HarperTeens imprint. It is structured as a four-volume series, each book taking place during one of the seasons over the course of a year. It follows the main protagonist Miki Yoshida in her senior year of high school, and she plans on making ita better year yet. However, a strange new boy arrives in town and Miki is going to find out what he's up to. It hasbeen optioned for development as a feature film by Paramount and Brad Pitt's productions company. Brody's Ghost Mark has announced in recent videos a new comic book series that is going to be published by Dark Horse Comics. The story, set in the near future, is that of a young man unaware of his Psychic abilities. Only when he is approached by a ghost girl named Talia in need of his help he begins with a training process to awaken and master his powers. Book One in the Brody's Ghost series was released July 14, 2010. Book Two was released in 2011. Book 3 was rleeased in 2012. Book 4 was released in April 2013. Upon release, the series received positive feedback including a grade B+ from Detrioit New's Eric Henrickson. Brody's ghost contains several differences from Crilley's previous work, Miki Falls. The story fallows a male main character and contains more action and fighting sequences. How to Draw Books Mark Crilley has two how to draw books: Mastering Manga and Mastering Manga 2: Level Up with Mark Crilley. Videos # How to Make Comics/Manga # Mark Crilley How To Draw Videos # Time Laps Drawing Videos # Q&A Videos # How To Draw Animals # Fan Art # Early Drawings # Chibi Drawings # Topic Videos Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Artists Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers